Welcome
by Oryn
Summary: A baby. A Balrog Slayer. A daughter. A father. Arsip fic lama.


Disclaimer : All characters belong to Mr. Tolkien, except my OC.

A/N : Setelah mengaduk-aduk sekian banyak situs tanpa hasil untuk mencari _fic _dengan tema ini, akhirnya aku menyerah dan kuputuskan untuk bikin sendiri. Dalam _fic_ ini perkembangan bayi elf-nya disamakan dengan manusia, biar tidak pusing. Kritik, saran dan masukannya ditunggu.

~*~

"Lord Glorfindel!"

Mendengar namanya diteriakkan oleh seseorang, Glorfindel yang tengah menuju ke arah kandang kuda otomatis menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya. Makhluk yang tadi memanggilnya, yang tak lain adalah seorang pelayan, tampak berlari-lari mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Glorfindel dengan nada agak terganggu.

Ia sudah merencanakan untuk menunggang Asfaloth seorang diri mengelilingi Imladris pagi itu, mumpung sedang bukan gilirannya bertugas memimpin anak buahnya berpatroli. Kesempatan berkelana sendirian seperti itu merupakan sebuah kemewahan baginya lantaran akhir-akhir ini jadwal patrolinya sangat padat sehingga jangankan berekreasi, bisa pulang ke rumah saja sudah merupakan sesuatu yang patut disyukuri. Sepertinya ini ada kaitannya dengan pembalasan dendam atas jebakan yang dikenakannya pada Erestor bulan lalu. Elf satu itu mencak-mencak tak keruan setelah tahu siapa yang mengerjainya, menguber-uber Glorfindel sampai jadi tontonan seisi Imladris dan mengancam akan membuat hidup Glorfindel sengsara sesudahnya. Sialnya, Glorfindel lupa bahwa Erestor punya wewenang untuk merevisi jadwal patroli sebelum diserahkan pada Elrond, meskipun sudah semillenia terakhir ini dia tidak pernah menyalahgunakan privilesenya itu. Dan inilah jadinya.

Pelayan tadi dengan nafas agak terengah menyahut, "Lord Elrond meminta Anda untuk menemui beliau di kamar kerjanya, _my Lord_."

Glorfindel berdecak jengkel. Gagal lagi rencananya menghabiskan waktu dengan kuda kesayangannya itu. Dalam hati dia membatin, coba dia tadi cepat-cepat pergi saja, tidak berlama-lama sarapan. Namun, ia berkata, "Baiklah. Aku segera ke sana. Terima kasih." Dikibaskannya tangan mengisyaratkan agar pelayan itu pergi, kemudian sambil setengah menggerutu Glorfindel memutar badan dan berjalan dengan langkah-langkah berat kembali ke bangunan rumah.

Setibanya di depan sebuah pintu besar berukir kamar kerja Elrond, Glorfindel menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengetuk pintunya. Kejengkelannya sudah mereda separuhnya dan kini ia setengah bertanya-tanya, kira-kira apa yang membuatnya dipanggil oleh Elrond. Seingatnya dia sudah menjalankan tugas dengan baik, yah setidaknya cukup baik menurut standarnya, meskipun di mata Erestor yang perfeksionis tentu saja tak pernah memuaskan dan keadaan di sekitar wilayah Imladris aman terkendali. Apa Elrond mau memintanya menjemput Celebrian yang sudah beberapa bulan ini berada di Lorien? Mudah-mudahan bukan itu, pikir Glorfindel. Baru kemarin aku pulang, kalau disuruh pergi lagi sejauh itu sama saja dengan membunuhku perlahan-lahan.

"Masuk," sahutan dari dalam membuyarkan lamunan Glorfindel.

Glorfindel membuka pintu, melangkah masuk dan membiarkan daun pintu berderit menutup di belakangnya. Dan pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya membuatnya terperangah.

Elrond duduk di ujung meja kerjanya yang seperti biasa penuh dengan tumpukan kertas dan perkamen. Namun, yang tidak biasa adalah sebuah buntelan kain di lengannya yang didekapnya rapat di dada. Buntelan itu bergerak-gerak dan Glorfindel dengan kaget melihat sepasang lengan mungil yang mencuat, terangkat ke atas, mencoba menarik kepangan rambut gelap Elrond yang cepat-cepat disingkirkan pemiliknya ke balik bahunya. Perhatian Elrond begitu terfokus pada buntelan kecil itu sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari bahwa Glorfindel sudah berada kurang dari tiga langkah di depannya.

Glorfindel melongokkan kepala dengan penuh rasa heran campur ingin tahu dan matanya menangkap sosok mungil seorang bayi yang dibalut rapat dengan beberapa lapis kain tebal, meringkuk dalam gendongan Lord of Imladris. Dan begitu melihat sang bayi, sekejap ada selintas perasaan aneh yang mendesir di hatinya. Perasaan yang baru kali ini dirasakannya dan tak dapat dijelaskannya. Ia pun tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Ini bayi kan, Elrond?"

Elrond mendongak dan matanya bertemu dengan mata biru sahabatnya yang tampak penasaran.

"Tentu saja, _meldir nin_. Apa kamu tidak pernah melihat bayi?" balas Elrond.

Glorfindel menekuk sudut bibirnya. "Ya...maksudku, ini anak siapa?"

Elrond menghela nafas panjang, tiba-tiba tampak lebih tua dari biasanya. "Kamu yakin mau tahu jawabannya?"

Glorfindel mengangguk bingung.

Dan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Elrond benar-benar sesuatu yang seumur hidupnya tak pernah terbayang di benaknya, terdengar bagaikan ledakan dinamit di telinganya.

"Anakmu."

~*~

"Glorfindel...hei..."

Elrond mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan mata Glorfindel membuat elf itu terlonjak kaget. Ketika dia menyadari bahwa ia sedang duduk di sofanya Elrond, keningnya berkerut. Kapan dia duduk di situ?

Sementara itu Elrond meletakkan bayi yang berada di gendongannya ke sebuah keranjang anyaman besar berbentuk persegi yang dilapisi beberapa selimut tebal dan bantal-bantal, mengelus dan mengecup dahi makhluk mungil yang berceloteh sendiri itu kemudian duduk di hadapan Glorfindel yang masih memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong pascasyok.

Glorfindel mengurut-urut jidatnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit, "Ini hanya mimpi...ini hanya mimpi..." seperti membaca mantra, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Namun, sentuhan Elrond di bahunya membuatnya terpaksa membuka mata. Elrond mengulurkan sebuah cangkir berisi teh yang dicampur miruvor dan meraih tangan Glorfindel untuk menerima cangkir itu. "Minumlah," ucapnya pelan.

Glorfindel menandaskan isi cangkir itu dalam sekali teguk, meletakkan cangkir di atas meja dengan tangan yang masih gemetar lalu pelan-pelan ia menengadah dan menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Elrond untuk menemukan sepasang mata kelabu bijak yang bersorot ramah padanya. Untuk beberapa saat kesunyian melingkupi seisi ruangan sampai akhirnya Glorfindel yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Elrond...kamu tidak sedang bercanda kan?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Elrond menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku tahu apa yang kukatakan ini membuatmu terkejut, tetapi aku punya penjelasan yang kukira kamu perlu untuk mendengarnya dan aku berharap kamu bisa menerimanya dengan bijaksana."

Glorfindel menyandarkan punggung dan tangan kirinya memainkan ujung kepangan rambutnya, kebiasaan yang tidak disadari muncul kalau sedang gugup. Elrond menganggap itu adalah sebuah isyarat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Kamu ingat seorang _elf_ bernama Meril ?" tanya Elrond dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Glorfindel tak langsung menjawab. Dia merenung sejenak baru berkata pelan, "Meril...ya, aku ingat. Dia termasuk kaum _elf _pengembara yang dipimpin Gildor Inglorion. Aku bertemu dengannya ketika kamu mengutusku menyampaikan sebuah surat pada Gildor, kalau tidak salah."

"Lalu, ingatkah kamu tepatnya kapan terakhir kali berjumpa dengannya ?" lanjut Elrond.

Glorfindel mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan ini. Dan dengan nada agak ragu dijawabnya, "Aku...tak ingat persisnya, tapi...aku bisa bilang...tidak lebih dari satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Lagipula...aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sekali."

Elrond terlihat puas dengan jawaban itu, membangkitkan rasa ingin tahu Glorfindel. "Mengapa kamu tanyakan ini padaku ?"

"Karena," Elrond merapikan lengan jubahnya dan melipat tangannya, "Aku ingin membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata elf yang membawa bayi itu kemari."

"Dan kata-katanya adalah...?"

"Meril adalah ibu dari anak ini."

Glorfindel, kalau itu mungkin, terlihat shock dua kali lipat. Mata biru langitnya membelalak tak percaya, bibirnya bergerak-gerak tanpa berhasil membentuk satu kata pun. Dan tangannya berhenti memainkan kepangan rambutnya. Wajahnya pucat seketika dan untuk beberapa saat dia sampai lupa menarik nafas.

"Tidak mungkin..." racaunya dengan suara yang di telinga manusia tak akan terdengar, tapi tentu saja jelas di kuping Elrond. "Tidak mungkin...aku...kami...hanya semalam dan...tidak mungkin..."

Suara Elrond yang lembut seperti sepoi angin menyapu pendengarannya. "Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini, Glorfindel."

Kemudian dengan nada datar dia melanjutkan. "Hari ini, sebelum Arien terbit, datang sekelompok kecil _elf _pengembara, empat jumlah mereka, ke Imladris. Mereka membawa bayi ini bersama mereka dan mereka meninggalkan Imladris segera setelah menyerahkan bayi ini padaku dan menjelaskan latar belakangnya. Kata mereka, ibu anak ini adalah kerabat mereka, _elf_ muda bernama Meril dan ayah anak ini adalah dirimu. Mulanya aku tak mempercayai mereka, tetapi mereka berkeras menyatakannya demikian. Menurut mereka, Meril bertemu denganmu sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu dan kalian tampak bersama sebelum kamu kembali ke Imladris. Sepeninggalmu, Meril baru mengetahui bahwa dia mengandung anakmu, tetapi ia bertekad untuk membesarkannya seorang diri. Sayang sekali, setelah melahirkan ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri dan sehari kemudian Mandos memanggil jiwanya. Kerabatnyalah yang merawat bayi ini sampai ia cukup umur untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh dan menyerahkannya ke tangan ayahnya. Dan sekarang, inilah putrimu, Glorfindel," Elrond mengakhiri uraian panjangnya.

Sekali lagi keheningan merajai suasana. Elrond duduk tenang di kursinya, mengamati sahabatnya sementara yang diamati tampak masih berusaha mencerna semua kata-kata Elrond ke dalam alam pikirannya.

Glorfindel tiba-tiba menangkupkan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya dan berkata dengan suara tercekik, "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Elrond? Aku...aku hanya tidur dengannya sekali saja...aku tak pernah mengharapkan..."

"Satu kali saja sudah cukup jika Valar menghendaki sebuah kehidupan baru untuk tercipta, _meldir nin_."

"Tapi..." Glorfindel mengangkat wajahnya yang kusut, "Mengapa dia membiarkan anak ini lahir? Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya melahirkan anak ini, bukan?" sergahnya putus asa.

"Glorfindel!" seru Elrond. "Memang tak ada yang menyuruh Meril untuk melahirkan anak ini. Sama juga, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk tidur dengannya !"

"Maaf...aku..." Glorfindel menundukkan kepala dengan lesu. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kukatakan...aku...tidak siap, Elrond. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi seorang ayah, aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang anak-anak, aku..."

Elrond meremas tangan Glorfindel yang gemetar. "Ini mungkin terdengar kejam, tetapi hidup adalah pilihan. Pilihanmu adalah kamu tidur dengan seseorang dan anak ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus kamu tanggung. Jangan lari, Glorfindel, karena selama ini kamu tidak pernah lari dari apapun. Lagipula, kamu bisa belajar pelan-pelan bagaimana menjadi seorang ayah. Anakmu akan mengajarimu dan waktu akan mengasahmu. Yang penting, sekarang kamu coba dulu untuk menerima kenyataan ini."

Glorfindel tertawa pendek. Nadanya getir kala ia berucap, "Aku bahkan tak ingat persis wajahnya, kuanggap ia hanya selingan sejenak di antara hidupku yang panjang dan tahu-tahu aku punya anak dengannya."

"Kalau melihat putrimu, pasti Meril seorang wanita yang jelita. Oh ya, aku menemukan ini di keranjang bayi." Elrond merogoh ke saku jubahnya, mengeluarkan sehelai kertas yang terlipat dan seuntai rantai emas dengan liontin berbentuk bunga krisan. Diserahkannya kedua benda itu ke tangan Glorfindel yang mengamati rantai emas itu dan bergumam sangat lirih penuh kepedihan, "Aku melingkarkan ini di lehernya saat dia berbaring di sampingku malam itu."

Kemudian dibukanya lipatan kertas itu dan seketika sepasang mata birunya berkaca-kaca. Elrond yang jadi penasaran mengintip dari balik bahu Glorfindel dan ia segera mengerti. Di atas kertas itu tergores lukisan dua _elf,_ pria dan wanita. Yang pria berambut ikal keemasan dan bermata biru, mengenakan seragam guardian Imladris, wajahnya serupa benar dengan ketampanan Glorfindel. _Elf _itu dilukiskan tengah menyematkan setangkai kembang krisan ke rambut seorang _elf_ wanita yang rupanya amat menawan. _Elf_ itu memiliki tidak hanya kecantikan muka, tetapi juga keanggunan di tubuhnya yang ramping seperti rumput liar terbalut gaun putih sederhana tapi menegaskan pesonanya. Rambutnya pirang pasir tergerai bebas sampai ke pinggangnya dan matanya yang hijau zamrud terlihat menatap penuh kasih pada _elf_ pria di sampingnya. Di bawah lukisan itu, tertera dengan tulisan tangan rapi dalam bahasa Quenya yang merupakan bahasa yang amat akrab bagi Glorfindel :

"_Glorfindel, findelya cala ve laure. Le meluvan úne ar alye lúmessen tenna nurucilie._" (_Your hair shines like gold. I will love you for better for worse till death us do part_).

"Cantik sekali. Dan ia pelukis yang bagus," ujar Elrond.

Glorfindel membiarkan setitik air mengaliri pipinya. "Aku ingat sekarang. Aku ingat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya ketika dia melayaniku makan di perjamuan yang diadakan Gildor. Aku langsung terpikat padanya dan dia padaku. Seminggu penuh aku bersamanya tanpa terjadi apa-apa, tapi pada malam sebelum aku kembali ke Imladris, dia menyelinap ke tendaku dan..." Glorfindel menelan sebuah isakan sementara Elrond mengangguk maklum. "Aku membiarkan itu terjadi karena aku mengira aku tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia menginginkan aku dan aku sebaliknya, belum lagi pengaruh anggur yang dihidangkan di pesta perpisahan yang diadakan Gildor..." Glorfindel menghela nafas, "Dan terus terang dia lebih memabukkan daripada anggur manapun. Keesokan harinya ketika aku pergi, dia bahkan tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku pergi tanpa sempat melihat wajahnya lagi. Kupikir dia membenciku, aku tidak mengira dia bisa mencintaiku sampai sedalam ini...sampai...mengorbankan nyawanya untuk...anak...kami..."

Sekonyong-konyong Glorfindel berseru, "Mengapa dia tidak memberitahukan aku sebelumnya? Mengapa dia menanggung semuanya sendirian? Kalau saja aku tahu...aku..." sampai di sini ia tak sanggup meneruskan.

Elrond membiarkan Glorfindel menangis tanpa suara beberapa saat, kemudian ia berkata, "Karena itu, jangan sia-siakan pengorbanannya, Glorfindel. Kelahiran seorang anak adalah sebuah anugerah, meski kita tidak mengharapkannya. Rawatlah anakmu, besarkan dia dengan baik. Jadi kelak jika kamu bertemu lagi dengan Meril di tanah abadi, dia akan sangat bangga padamu."

Glorfindel terdiam lagi, cukup lama kali ini. Akhirnya ia berkata, "Akan kucoba."

Elrond untuk pertama kalinya sejak Glorfindel memasuki kamar kerjanya mengembangkan seulas senyum hangat di bibirnya. "Bagus," ucapnya pendek. Glorfindel mengusap wajahnya dan membalas dengan senyum lemah. Elrond lalu berdiri dan mendekati keranjang tempatnya meletakkan si bayi tadi. Dengan hati-hati diangkatnya tubuh mungil itu dan akan diserahkannya pada Glorfindel, kalau saja elf itu tidak langsung berjengit kaget.

"Glorfindel!" keluh Elrond, mengangsurkan si bayi ke tangan Glorfindel, yang mendelik padanya dan mengambil sikap menghindar, layaknya organisme yang dihadapkan pada stimulus aversif.

Glorfindel tampak ragu-ragu campur takut. "Aku...nanti aku menjatuhkannya..." Ia melarikan diri ke sudut ruangan.

"Kalau kamu terus-terusan panik begitu, pasti kamu akan menjatuhkan dia. Tenang sedikit, dong!" cetus Elrond.

"Eh, kalau...kalau aku terlalu kuat memegangnya bagaimana? Kalau dia cedera? Aku tidak mau meremukkannya!" kilah Glorfindel lagi.

"_Warrior_-ku yang perkasa, ya jangan perlakukan dia seperti kamu mencengkeram _orcs_, dong!" Elrond mulai sebal mendengar elakan sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi...aku tidak pernah menggendong bayi!" Glorfindel nyaris saja memekik ketika Elrond dengan langkah pasti menuju ke arahnya. Ia sebetulnya mau melangkah mundur, tapi punggungnya membentur dinding sehingga ia tak dapat menghindar lagi.

"Justru itu mulai sekarang harus dibiasakan !"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi. Gendong dia, Glorfindel. Ini perintah," ucapan Elrond terdengar tegas. Ia melanjutkan dengan lebih lembut, "Tidak usah takut. Bayi ini sudah berusia enam bulan dan dia tidak serapuh yang kaukira, asal kamu berhati-hati."

Glorfindel masih terlihat tak yakin, tapi pelan-pelan sekali dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil alih putrinya dari pelukan Elrond. Mau tak mau Elrond geli juga melihatnya. Siapa sangka _elf_ yang begitu berani menantang Balrog ternyata bisa juga takut menggendong putrinya sendiri.

"Pelan-pelan...ya...pegang yang stabil, Glorfindel...awas kepalanya..."

Setelah acara mentransfer si bayi berjalan dengan sukses, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Glorfindel menggendong putrinya

Glorfindel menatap wajah putrinya. Bayi kecil itu benar-benar manis. Raut wajahnya menuruni garis-garis yang sama yang ada di wajah ayahnya. Hidungnya mungil, bibirnya merah muda merekah dan pipinya merah sehat. Sepasang matanya yang bulat menatap tanpa takut pada ayahnya, mata yang berwarna _turquoise_, biru-hijau, perpaduan kedua _elf _yang menciptanya. Tubuhnya yang kecil, tapi terlihat kuat dan aktif. Kulitnya putih seperti porselen dan di pucuk kepalanya ikal-ikal keemasan terlihat lebat. Ia betul-betul seperti malaikat tanpa sayap dengan kedua lengannya yang mencoba meraih ke arah Glorfindel dan kakinya menendang ke udara. Lucu, menggemaskan, semua yang bisa dipuji dari seorang bayi. Dan Glorfindel tahu-tahu mendapati pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata keharuan.

"Dia...makhluk terindah yang ada di seluruh Arda," bisik Glorfindel antara terpesona, kagum bin takjub.

"Mirip sekali denganmu, _meldir nin_. Melihatnya saja aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana kamu dulu waktu masih bayi...dan rambutnya, aku yakin kau akan dapat kesulitan menyisirinya kelak," canda Elrond.

Glorfindel tertawa setengah menangis. Sungguh, ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Yang jelas, ia menikmati keberadaan makhluk mungil di pelukannya itu. Hatinya seketika terasa hangat oleh kasih dan ada sensasi asing tapi menyenangkan yang menggelitiki kisi-kisi perasaannya.

"Kau harus memberinya nama."

Glorfindel menoleh heran pada Elrond. "Mereka tidak memberinya nama ?"

"Belum. Mereka hanya memanggilnya Meriliel (_daughter of Meril_)."

"Oh." Glorfindel menelengkan kepala untuk mengamati putrinya lebih dekat, kemudian putusnya, "Kalau begitu namanya Malfiniel (_golden haired daughter_)."

Elrond meninju bahunya pelan. "Untuk seseorang yang sudah mengecap hidup dua kali, kamu sangat tidak kreatif!" dengusnya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan nama itu? Kan cocok dengan namaku?" bantah Glorfindel.

Elrond berdecak, "Jadi, _golden haired elf _punya putri yang bernama _golden haired daughter_?" tak mampu dia menyembunyikan nada terhibur.

Glorfindel mengangguk. "Malfiniel tidak keberatan, kok kamu yang protes. Iya kan, _pen lend_?" ia berkata pada putrinya. Malfiniel berseru pelan dalam bahasa bayi dan membuat kedua _elf lord_ itu tertawa.

"Kelihatannya kamu bakal cocok dengan dia, Glorfindel. Sekarang kamu bawa dia ke kamarmu, jangan lupa bawa juga tas perlengkapan bayi itu," Elrond menunjuk ke sebuah tas besar yang ditaruhnya di sebuah kursi. "Kalau kamu perlu sesuatu, panggil saja pelayan dan...oh, aku belum mengucapkan selamat padamu."

"Selamat, itu hal pertama yang kubutuhkan kalau berurusan dengan bayi," gumam Glorfindel tak jelas.

"Kamu bilang apa, Glorfindel?" tanya Elrond dengan binar terhibur di mata kelabunya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," sahut Glorfindel cepat. Ia menyampirkan tali tas besar yang dimaksud Elrond itu ke bahunya dan dengan Malfiniel di pelukannya, ia melangkah keluar dari kamar kerja Elrond. Namun, sebelum dia menutup pintu, didengarnya Elrond berkata, "Menjadi ayah tidak selalu mudah, Glorfindel. Hari-hari pertama ini pasti akan banyak kesulitan, tapi aku percaya kamu bisa mengatasinya dan menyesuaikan dirimu. Selamat datang di dunia baru, meldir nin."

Glorfindel menatap Elrond. Katanya dengan tulus, "Terima kasih."

~*~

SELESAI


End file.
